The love triangle
by Lauuuu.B
Summary: Suite de la saison 1. Katherine est de retour, les problèmes arrivent...


_The beginning._

J'étais devant chez moi, à peine quelques secondes après l'appel de Stefan quand un bruit survaint de la cuisine. J'étais sur le suille de la porte et j'appelai ma tante, mais pas de réponse, même chose lorsque j'appelai Jeremy. La peur grandissait en moi à une vitesse incroyable seulement il fallait que je reste calme, chose qui ne fut que de courte durée puisque quand je fus arrivée dans la cuisine, j'avais sous les yeux, John étalé à même le sol, un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Ma réaction fut rapide et je pris vite le téléphone dans le but d'appeler l'ambulance ainsi que Stefan.

_- Elena.. _C'était son oncle qui parlait malgré son état.  
_- Du calme n'eisseit pas de parler tout va bien se passer, l'ambulance arrive._

Malgré le fait de ne pas beaucoup apprécier mon oncle, le voir si mal au point me rendu triste, je fus vite revenue sur terre lorsque ce dernier prononça le prénom que j'avais le moin envie d'entendre en ce moment :  
_  
- Katherine.. Elle est de retour !  
- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? .. Oh mon dieu.._

J'éspèrais que Stefan arrive au plus vite, j'étais anxieuse et si elle était toujours dans la maison ! .. Non,concentre toi Elena ce n'est pas le moment. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir me faisant sursauter, Stefan était enfin arrivé !

_- Elena ! _murmura une voix qui n'étais pas celle de Stefan.  
_- Damon ?  
- Oui, je.. j'étais tout près de chez toi et je t'ai entendu crier.._

Jamais je n'avais vu Damon dans cet état là, ce n'étais pas son genre d'avoir de la compassion ou de la peur.  
Il découvrit John à terre inondé de sang. Ils " discutaient " (vu son état) mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais choquée, comment peut - on être cruel au point de blesser de cette façon. Katherine étais quelqu'un que jamais je ne voudrais croiser. Ce fut Damon qui me sorti de mes pensées.

_- Elena.. Il est très mal au point je ne sais pas si il survivra.. _murmura-t-il avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissait pas. Il le détestait et pourtant il avait l'air de réellement s'inquièter de l'état de John.  
Alors je craquais, les larmes coulèrent à flot, Damon fut déconcterné mais sans que je ne vois m'approcher, je sentis deux bras m'étreindre, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et Stefan qui n'arrivait pas.. Je levai mes yeux brouillé par les larmes vers ceux de Damon qui à ma surprise reflétaient de .. la tendresse ? Damon Salvatore n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre ! Bref, je réussi à me reprendre même si ce que je venais voir me faisait peur, mais pourquoi, Damon ne me laissait pas indiférente, je sais pourtant que j'aime Stefan du plus profond de mon coeur, mais Damon ?  
Je repris la parole :

_- Stefan, ou est Stefan ?_

La tendresse que je voyais dans les yeux du vampire se changea en une lueur de tristesse, mais ils reprirent cette lueur d'indiférence. Je l'avais blesser, je le savais et je m'en voulais mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à en parler avec lui.  
_  
- Je ne sais pas._

J'entendis enfin l'ambulance arrivé et quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers surement alarmé par le bruits des sirènes. Ce fut tante Jenna qui nous fit face, étonnée t de nousvoir enlacés, je me défit des bras de Damon pour lui faire face, elle était en peignoire de bain, elle n'avait rien entendu.

_- Quesqu'il se passe ici ? _Son regard dévia vers l'oncle John. _OH MON DIEU ! COMMENT ? QUI ?_

Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle commençait a me faire peur.

_- Tante Jenna, on a appelé l'ambulance, elle ... _Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un ambulancier entra par la porte qui visiblement ne fut pas fermée quand Damon est arrivé. Je le questionnais du regard, j'étais presque certaine qu'elle était fermée. Je n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réponse que les ambulancier emportèrent mon oncle, il n'avaient apparement le matériel pour le soigner un temps soit peu ici.

_- JEREMY EST DANS SA CHAMBRE PREVIENS LE ! _Entendis-je crier ma tante.

Jérémy ? Je l'avais appeler et il ne m'avait pas répondu, je recommençais à stresser, pitier faite qu'il soit avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et qu'il n'a pas put m'entendre, pitier ..

_- JEREMY ?_ Je courais à présent, je voulais que tout celà se finisse, arriver devant sa chambre, Damon était déjà devant. J'eisseyai de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clef.  
_- Elle est fermée, non il faut qu'elle s'ouvre ! _Je sanglotait, tout calme s'était évadé.  
_- Je vais défoncer la porte,_ dit Damon.  
_- Ne te fait pas mal ! _Je le vit sourir , c'était stupide, il ne risquait rien.

Une fois la porte ouvert, quoique abimée, je trouvai mon frère couché dans son lit, je voulais à tout pris qu'il soit à tout pris entrain de dormir, mais ma peur se confirma lorsque plusieur boites de médicament rôdaient sur le lit..

_- JEREMY REVEIL TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! _Je criais, je pleurai, Damon fut le premier à réagir et l'enmena à sa voiture.  
_- On l'enmène à l'hopital tout de suite, monte ! _M'ordonna- t-il.

En moin de dix minutes, nous sommes arrivé aux urgence où plusieurs médecins s'occupaient déjà de mon frère. Je n'en pouvais plus, trop en une soirée, je ne pouvais m'arrèter de pleurer, et l'absence de Stephan ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.. Je sortis mon portable, il fallait que je l'appel.

Après trois coups, il déccrocha :

_- Elena ? Tu n'as rien ? Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda-t-il ?  
_- Ou es-tu je t'attends, je suis aux urgences ! _

J'entendis une voix féminine dans le combiné ..  
_- Stefan raccroche on à mieux à faire._

Fin de la conversation. Damon avait sans doute tout entendu, ma tête me faisait mal, je ne voyais plus que du noir, trop d'un coup..

Elena Gilbert as Nina Dobrev  
Stefan Salvatore as Paul Wesley  
Damon Salvator as Ian Somerhalder  
Katherine Pierce as Nina Dobrev  
Jenna Sommers as Sarah Canning.


End file.
